Shinobi
by xXKuroNekoXx
Summary: Based off of a Ninja Roleplay on Gaia. Rated Mature for sexual...for adult intimacy.


Shinobi

By: xXKuroNekoXx

This is based off of a role play I'm in, so don't be mean. Um…our characters are:

Hibiki ShiroInu: A tall, silver haired, blue eyed bishounen who is a bit silly at times, but he can be serious.

Haku Kitsune: A young woman with shoulder length white hair, she has violet eyes and an X shaped scar on her right cheek. She is always serious it seems.

Both are very prestigious Shinobi, and this will be set in Konoha. Their actual village is a made up one, so whatever.

-----:-----

Haku sat in Hibiki's living room, on his grungy old couch, watching T.V. The room itself was pretty nice, but Hibiki had some old furniture. Hibiki had said he'd be back, that he had to do something really quick, but he'd been in the fricking bathroom for Ten minutes already! "Geez. What is he doing in there?" Haku asked herself, surfing through the channels. Suddenly, she heard the door open and the sound of Hibiki walking out. "Hey!" Haku said, turning her head to look at him. "What took you so…long?" she said, looking at him, surprised. There he stood in the hallway entryway, in Leather pants and a black tank top. He wore a spiked collar on his neck with a chain hanging off of it. He had part of the chain in his hand and he swung it around. "Haku…" he said, smiling. "I've been a veeeerrrry naughty boy lately. And I think I need you to punish me." He said, looking to her seductively.

-----:-----

Haku blushed. "Huh?" she said, staring at him. The Tank top was cut off right above his abs, and she was staring at them. _Wow…Hibiki has nice abs…_She thought, smiling to herself. Then she realized she was staring at his abs like a pervert, and she blushed and shook her head. But when she looked again, she looked at his abs again, but then her eyes traveled downward, towards his…his…she blushed and looked away. She stood up and went to the door. She blushed. "I…I um…left something in the car!" she said, opening the door. Suddenly Hibiki was behind her and he had one arm wrapped around her waist. The other closed the door and locked it. He put this arm around her chest, holding her to him. He smiled and said, "What's wrong, Haku?" he asked her. "Are you…nervous?" he asked.

-----:-----

Haku shuddered. Hibiki knew her well enough to know that breathing on the back of her neck made her horny, and he was doing just that. He did it again and she shivered under his grip, her willpower turning to mush. She tried to stop herself from saying anything, but unfortunately…"H-Hibiki…" she moaned, making Hibiki smile. "Hmmm?" he said. "Do I make you Raaaandy?" he asked her, breathing on her neck. He could feel her shudder and he smiled. Haku closed her eyes. "Oh God, please…." Instantly, Haku stopped herself, knowing she was only making Hibiki happier and hornier. Hibiki smiled. "Please what?" he whispered in her ear, smirking. Then he did the ultimate Get-Haku-In-Bed-with-you move. He licked her neck. Instantly, Haku's legs turned to mush, making her fall into him. She turned around and kissed him, pushing him to the floor, with her on top. She bit and nipped at his neck, making him shiver, then he stood, picking her up as she still bit at his neck and he went into his room, shutting the door behind them and laying her on the bed, he hovered over her and kissed her, she broke the kiss and rolled them over, her hovering over him. She kissed his neck and took off his shirt. Then she trailed her tongue down his chest and his abs, making Hibiki shiver with delight. Then she slipped off his pants, leaving Hibiki in his black silk boxers with little navy dogs sewn into them. He always did have weird underwear. Hibiki pouted. "That's not fair, I get all undressed, and you're still in all your clothes." He said. Haku tugged on the chain on his collar and slunk up to face him. "Fine." She said, letting him slip off her shirt and pants. Leaving them both in their underwear, except for Hibiki who also had on the spiked collar.

-----:-----

Soon afterward, Hibiki and Haku had the sheets wrapped around them, their legs entwined under the sheets. Hibiki held Haku close to him, kissing her, exploring every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Haku and Hibiki were both hot and sweaty already, even though they hadn't gotten to the real fun yet. Soon, Hibiki shifted on top of Haku and was about to start, when suddenly…Yuri burst into the room. "Hey Hibaka!!!!!!!" she shouted, running in. Haku jumped and grabbed the first thing she saw to cover herself with, which happened to be Hibiki. She pulled Hibiki on top of her, both looking at Yuri, surprised. Yuri started laughing. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, as Haku and Hibiki covered themselves with the sheet. Haku blushed and looked away, while Hibiki laughed nervously. "Um…kind of? What do you want?" he asked her. Yuri shrugged. "Oh, I just heard you and Haku in here and came in to make sure you weren't jacking off." She said, turning. "Well, I'll leave you to your fun." She said, closing the door behind her. Haku stood, sheet wrapped around her. "Sorry, my mood's ruined." She said, picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom. Hibiki sighed and got his clothes on. _Another time that Yuri ruins the mood…_He thought. "Well, there's always another day." He sighed.

Teh End!

-----:-----

Hibiki: (To Haku) Do I make you Raaaaaandy? (Smiles)

Haku: Shut up Hibiki, It's not gonna work!

Kuroneko-Sama: Hope you enjoyed it! Hibiki and Haku did! (Smirk)

Haku: (Glares at me)

Hibiki: No…I didn't even get to finish! And I even took my Viagra!

Haku: You're too young to take Viagra.

Hibiki: I know. I do anyways.

Yuri: (appears in a puff of smoke)

KuroNeko-Sama and Hibiki: (Cough from smoke fumes)

Haku: Ha! You losers don't wear a mask like me!

Yuri: Hello!

Haku: Hello.

KuroNeko-Sama: Hello, Yuri!

Hibiki: (Points at Yuri) You ruined my sex!

(Yuri and Hibiki fight it out, While Haku disappears in a puff of smoke)

KuroNeko-Sama: Well, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it as much as Haku and Hibiki did. Bye!


End file.
